


It's All Your Fault

by Japo_Chan23



Series: Dearest melancholy [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Peter, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Schmoop, But he's still a mess, But you want to imagine Tom? or Toby? Or comic Peter?, Character Death, Cussing, F/M, Go the fuck ahead, Gwen's dead :(, Happy Ending, I don't care it's fanfiction use your imagination, I started rushing at one point sorry, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's not healthy to place the blame on someone else, It's not necessarily coping but let's just go with it, Just Gwen though, Light Angst, Look my Spidey is Andrew Garfield, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter's in college now, Post-Canon, Secret Identity, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Though it's more, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, i guess, in the span of one hour or less, it's more, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers, unnecessary violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Sighing, he took a seat on top of a roof, his legs dangling over the edge. Rubbing at his chest (broken ribs hurt like a mother fucker), he eyed the street below him. “It’s so small,” he mumbled, dropping his hand.“I’m offended Spidey. You know, no one really assumes I’m small, but if you really think so, I can provide some very compelling evidence-”“Oh my god, not you,” Peter groaned, his chin hitting his chest.





	It's All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This would work better as a slow burn multichaptered fic, but I don't have the time or energy to do that. Which makes me sad, because I'm not doing my own idea justice, lol.
> 
> Big thanks to my friend Creatoranimator over on Tumblr for motivating me. Chances are, I probablyyyy would've dropped this half way through. <3

Peter was always the odd one out. Basically being the social pariah at school, with  _ basically _ no friends whatsoever, being placed at the actual bottom of the social ladder (he’s more like, twenty feet away from the leader), so he didn’t fit in a lot. Especially with the spider powers. And he couldn’t much care, really, being the odd one out, but this really took the cake. 

He’s in like, the sixth grade or something, sometime in middle school, when he realizes how dumb the concept of soulmates is. Like, he never fully processed how much he hates having everything set up for him, so he just said “screw it”, and decided to ignore everything the universe threw up him. Because who would ever want something to decide everything for them? Well, it wasn’t like everything, but why would someone want to find someone that was basically made to be with them, and vice versa? And  _ only _ them? It made no sense in his mind, and he hated the universe for it. 

“Fuck the universe,” he had said. And, for the most part, Peter stayed true to his word. He tried his hardest to pretend soulmates didn’t exist, and that he would never have one. In his world, he was just living a life where he could work with anyone, given if they worked for it. Not some universe trying to get him with someone else in some fucked up, grand game of matchmaker.  

But then he had met Gwen Stacy. He didn’t want to admit it, but a very small part of him, in the back of his mind, was disappointed when Gwen wasn’t his soulmate. Apparently they just weren’t fit for each other in the universe’s eyes. But they still worked. Peter didn’t believe in soulmates whatsoever, he didn’t believe that any of the soulmates would last considering how rushed it all seemed, and Gwen just did what she did because she was  _ Gwen _ , that’s just how she was. She was such a badass, and he loved her so much for it.

As far as Peter knew, Harry didn’t even have time to worry about soulmates (last he saw him, anyways),  MJ had found hers freshman year of high school, somehow, and Ned was still looking around. 

Peter felt like Ned didn’t really care if he found his soulmate or not, but that he would prefer to. But Peter didn’t really know Ned’s views on the matter, so he just assumed that Ned probably wanted to find his soulmate, but wouldn’t care if he found someone else that he genuinely liked. He just seemed like the kind of guy. Somehow. Peter couldn’t describe it, but Ned just gave off vibes that he didn’t care for soulmates, but at the same time wouldn’t mind finding his. 

Whatever though. Peter wasn’t going to judge people for wanting to find their soulmates, but really, as he watched Gwen on stage, in the dark blue gown and cap as they were about to graduate high school, he really just decided right then and there that even if the universe thought that they weren’t soulmates, he thought that they just  _ worked _ . It was  _ natural _ . It felt so perfectly imperfect. Sure, she wasn’t his  _ actual _ soulmate, but Peter wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with her, even if he found his soulmate. No matter what, Gwen Stacy was perfect in his mind, and in his very personal opinion, she was his soulmate, and he was hers. Nothing would really convince him otherwise.

They just had so much chemistry together. Granted, yeah, sure, he told her he was Spider-Man pretty quick into the relationship, and that  _ pretty _ much makes him a hypocrite  _ maybe _ , but it was a damn good decision that he will not regret. What could he say? They’re practically soulmates, without the actually soulmate part of it. And no one would be able to tell him otherwise. Yeah, sure, he wouldn’t be able to do the thing actual soulmates are able to do, but they had chemistry. They built a relationship out of nothing, and took it slow. For the most part. It was very loving, very moderate, and didn’t feel too fast or too slow on either end. This was a relationship that he could make last, and he  _ did _ . 

“I’ll just go with you to London, no biggie,” Peter had said, his forehead resting against Gwen’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around her midsection, fingers interlocked with hers, their legs intertwined. They were sitting upright on Gwen’s bed, naked, intimate-  _ vulnerable _ . 

They didn’t have sex, and they weren’t planning to that night, despite already have previous times. Of course they did. Hormonal teenagers and all. No one’s surprised, but he didn’t like referring to it as sex sometimes. He felt like he wasn’t doing what was happening justice. Making love? Sure, felt fitting, but was definitely overused. But that wasn’t the point. Right now? Right now they were just being vulnerable with each other. 

It was hard sometimes, being vulnerable and intimate, sometimes. Letting yourself be relaxed around someone, letting another person truly see you, for you. It’s a scary concept, but once again, both Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy were able to do so, and he was so damn happy about that.

“Peter, you have a city to protect,” Gwen whispered, pulling at his fingers. “Besides, what if I get hurt? You can’t heal me, even if you don’t believe in the soulmates thing, that doesn’t change the fact that people who belong with each other can heal one another. Peter-”

“Please, please don’t do this, Gwen,” Peter mumbled. He let go of her hands, wrapping his arms around her midsection, rubbing her sides with his hands as he hugged her tightly, shaking his head against her back. “I know that- that just because we aren’t soulmates, doesn’t mean we don’t belong with each other. Gwen, baby, I love you, I love you _so_ _so_ much, and I don’t need the universe to tell me that I belong with you.” Peter swallowed, opening and closing his mouth, before kissing Gwen’s back. He kept his brown doe eyes open, before turning his head to stare at her room, looking over every detail he already memorized. “I may not be your soulmate, but Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, we work so _well_ ,” he mumbled to the empty space, licking his lips before groaning quietly. 

Sighing, Gwen rubbed Peter’s bare thigh, before clasping her hand around his knee, squeezing it tightly before going back to rubbing his leg. “Well, what about New York then?” She asked softly, turning her head to try and get a glimpse at Peter.

“Are you serious? There’s like, ten superheroes here, and I’m not even thinking about all the heroes that leave the planet,” Peter huffed, pulling Gwen closer to him. “I think that New York would be fine without Spider-Man. Like I said, tons of superheroes. In New York alone, which is kind of weird. Besides, there’s gotta be like, lots of petty crime in London, right? I heard they still haven’t caught Jack the Ripper,” he joked, pinching at her sides. He sobered up quickly. “We’ll make it work. And if that doesn’t work, well.” He bit at Gwen’s shoulder before pulling back, and resting his chin on her shoulder, grinning widely. “We can figure something out.” He blew air at Gwen’s ear.

Rolling her eyes at his behavior, she turned her head to finally make eye contact with her boyfriend. “Really? Just figure it out? No planning now, just find out what happens when it comes and just smacks you in the face?” She said with a laugh, grinning widely as he lightly smacked Peter’s cheek. 

Shaking his head, Peter parted his lips as he moved his head forward, barely touching Gwen’s lips, his eyes half open. “Yeah, yeah that sounds like a great idea, no wonder you were top of your class,” Peter said softly. 

Snorting, Gwen closed the distance between them with a quick kiss, before pulling back. “You know it, dork.”

He was happy. 

And then all of a sudden, it felt like everything was crashing down on him. 

It was great to see Harry- really it was. He wasn’t complaining when he finally got to see his childhood friend. While it was unfortunate that they only saw each other because Harry finally inherited Oscorp because of the passing of his father, he was still glad that he was able to see the other man again. The subject of soulmates got brought up, of course, and Harry wasn’t surprised in the slightest when Peter said he had a girlfriend he loved very much that wasn’t his soulmate.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. You always preached about soulmates being a dumb concept,” Harry scoffed, his hands in his pockets as he slid down the railings of a staircase next to Peter. It felt good to ditch work just to talk to the other brunette, even if it meant that he had to leave a meeting that he  _ assumed _ was really important. Oh well, Harry was there now, and no longer at the meeting. It wasn’t his problem at the moment. 

Scratching at his face, Peter spread his arms out before dropping them. “That’s because it is! Like, are you going to live the rest of your life alone ‘cause you and your soulmate never met? Besides, it’s all rushed and everything! Relationships are built off of communication and a bunch of other stuff, but when soulmates meet each other it’s like the just skip all that and act like they’ve known each other for  _ years _ . It just doesn’t seem like it would last, Harry,” Peter rambled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He jerked a shoulder up in a sort of half-shrug as he chewed his bottom lip before grinning up at his friend. 

“Yeah, I know Parker. Heard the exact same thing everyday of my life,” Harry laughed, bumping into Peter just to push him a little to the side, causing the other man to bump back into him as a sort of petty revenge. “And from the  _ exact _ same person, can you believe it?”

Chuckling, Peter shook his head before shooting his best friend a glance. “Oh yeah? Sounds pretty fake to me, you make that up?” 

“Totally.” Rolling his blue eyes, Harry stopped walking. They stood at the beach, close to the waters. “I still haven’t found my soulmate. No time, especially with the company. But if I had to choose who my soulmate would be,” he said, bending down to grab a small stone, throwing it at a certain angle to skip it. Only three skips. Which was pretty okay, in his opinion. Could do more if he tried a lot harder, but  _ c’est la vie _ , it is what it is, and all that beautiful jazz. “I’ll have to go with my assistant Felicia Hardy. She reminds me to eat and sleep and stuff. I’m tired and hungry all the time, I’m so busy,” Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead. “It’s unbelievable, really. Sometimes I can’t believe I’m still alive, considering how all the days kind of blur together now and just how I forget how to function like a normal human being or something.” 

“Sounds like a crap life,” Peter said, picking up a stone and skipping it. Like ten skips. He wasn’t even counting, but it was a lot more than Harry. Pride swelled in his chest at that. Harry used to always do better than him at skipping stones, granted it was always because Peter never actually got the hang of it until years after Henry had left. 

Harry whistled as he chucked a random into the water. “Damn, Pete, workout or something?”

“Just all in the wrist, man.” 

If he was being completely honest, he never expected Harry to ask him for his blood (well,  _ Spider-Man’s  _ blood, but still technically him), and he didn’t know how to tell his  _ best friend  _ since freaking  _ childhood _ that he can’t give Harry his blood. He just couldn’t, and he knew exactly why, but at the same time  _ he didn’t _ . Harry was already dying, yet he didn’t want to try and help his best friend and just give him his blood, because there was a risk of Harry dying?

A part of him told him it didn’t make a lick of sense, but the other, more rational part of him told him that that would be another death that would be his fault. 

But fuck, he wasn’t expecting Harry to come up after he defeated Electro and take Gwen. 

It was so much.

Seeing the perfect girl, his girlfriend, what he would call his soulmate, falling, seeing her  _ expression _ all the emotions in her eyes, her parted lips, those wide wide blues eye that were trained on his mask, her blonde locks that was floating around her. It was something out of a movie, something that shouldn’t, and  _ wouldn’t  _ happen to the heroes in the comic books, to the protagonists in the movies that always had a happy ending.

It was the worse. 

The worst part was the  _ sound _ . Just the loud, distinct  _ snap _ in the otherwise silent clock tower, of what could’ve been all the bones in her body, or at least, everything from the shoulders up, and her ankles and down, followed by the ringing of the bells. Her torso bounced off the ground, before being suspended in air, thanks to his web, but he didn’t think it was worth it, really, having caught her too late. Bones didn’t fit, spine shattered, all because of  _ him _ , and she was gone, and there were parts of his suit on the ground, and then there was  _ blood _ on the ground and he couldn’t even tell if it was his or Gwen’s, Jesus-

He really wished that he was Gwen’s soulmate, then maybe- maybe she could’ve lived, or-or came back,  _ anything _ just to have her be  _ okay _ and  _ warm _ . 

“Gwen, please please please wake up, come on Gwen,” he mumbled against her chest, his mask left on the ground. He had her head against his shoulder, having ripped off the webbing that was attached to her torso. “Come on baby please don’t go, please, I love you so much, please don’t. You’re okay, you’re okay.” His hand was shaking as he placed it against her hair, gloved hands slowing going under blonde locks. 

The unfortunate thing was, New York wasn’t really fine, per se, when Peter put the suit away to grieve. For however long, he didn’t know, he just needed time to grieve and mourn the loss of Gwen Stacy. This wasn’t something like Ben getting shot, this was  _ different _ . Yes, his father figured died, and he could’ve stopped it, but with Gwen? Oh god, Gwen, his lovely, his darling, he basically assisted in killing her. Harry dropped her, and yes, she would’ve died from the drop, but he shot a web at her, which caused some of her bones to break because of the sudden whiplash. 

When he witnessed this happening, he thought that he was going to be in London, with his beautiful, oh so pretty girlfriend by his side, but instead he wasn’t able to save her, and he was mourning. 

He was dealing with so much stuff, and it was so bad. It was dark, very dark. The blinds were closed all the time, and he always had his lights off, with the door locked, preventing anyone from coming inside. He kept the pictures of Gwen up, but didn’t look at them as much. Peter already cried enough- seeing all those photos of them would just destroy him.

He had printed out all the photos on of them on his phone before deleting them. Her contact remained untouched, but every so often he would just call her number, just to listen to her dumb voicemail that they recorded that they found hilarious and adorable, but now it tore Peter apart. 

When the kid who made the wind turbine (he didn’t even realize it was  _ that kid _ until later) tried to take on the Rhino, or more like stand up to him, of course Peter decided that yeah, no, he can’t sit back forever. He can grieve as long as he wanted, mourn the death of Gwen Stacy for an indefinite amount of time, but he couldn’t stop being Spider-Man. People  _ needed _ him, and he couldn’t just ignore it. 

So of course it was just his luck that in between grieving and playing the hero, Peter just decided to take a year off, or just not go to school at all. He had a high school diploma, he could get a job somewhere- although, granted, not a very good one. He just needed time to heal.

Totally didn’t help financially when Aunt May had to get a hip surgery, but it was fine. He wasn’t complaining, but he did work overtime when he could, to help pay for the bill. 

Peter avoided the clock tower a lot. 

Sighing, he took a seat on top of a roof, his legs dangling over the edge. Rubbing at his chest (broken ribs hurt like a mother fucker), he eyed the street below him. “It’s so small,” he mumbled, dropping his hand. 

“I’m offended Spidey. You know, no one really assumes I’m small, but if you really think so, I can provide some  _ very _ compelling evidence-”

“Oh my god, not you,” Peter groaned, his chin hitting his chest. While he hasn’t personally met Deadpool until now, he was told an unnecessary amount of things. Things like mercenary, kills a lot of people, morally grey, has a good build, crude humor, dark humor,  _ probably _ insane, doesn’t kill kids, et cetera, et cetera. There was just a lot of things he was told, and if he was being honest, he didn’t really want to meet Deadpool. 

He heard loud footsteps before seeing the man’s legs hanging over the edge next to his. Peter studied Deadpool’s legs, before looking down at his with a frown. His legs were like twigs compared to the mercenary. 

With a hum, Wade turned his head to look at Peter. “Y’know, Spidey, that really hurt my feelings. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you didn’t want to see me!” 

“I don’t,” Peter grumbled, massaging his ribs lightly through the spandex. “The Avengers warmed me about you. On multiple occasions. Can’t say after all they told me that I much want to see you at all,” he huffed, his hand still placed over his broken ribs, no longer moving.

“Mhm, well in my person and  _ very _ professional opinion, don’t list to the Iron Princess. He has  the biggest stick so far up his ass, you can mistake it for a tree,” Wade said, nodding his head. 

Rolling his eyes, Peter turned his body, his entire torso now facing the mercenary. He pushed on his ribs slightly, hissing at the sudden pain. Which was to be expected. He doesn’t even understand why he’s slightly surprised. Dropping his hand, his scowled at the rooftop, before spitefully kicking Wade’s leg.

With a huff, Wade pushed roughly at Peter’s chest, causing the smaller of the two to yelp. “You’re an asshole,” Wade said, poking at the other man, “and you didn’t even say anything about my joke! Like, what the fuck, man? That was good,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Let’s pretend it’s good,” Peter snorted, shaking his head. Chewing on his bottom lip, he pressed on his broken rib, only to have his eyes widen when the expected pain that was there moments ago wasn’t even there anymore. 

Opening and closing his mouth, Peter looked around confusedly before it all actually clicked in his brain. 

“Oh my god, you  _ asshole _ !” Peter shouted, jumping to his feet. 

“Woah, hey, what’d I do now?” Wade immediately stood up as well, raising his hands in surrender. “I’m like,  _ 90% _ sure I didn’t even do anything since you were being a douchebag!” 

Peter pushed at Wade’s chest, causing the older man to stumble back. “You’re my soulmate! If it weren’t for you, then-” letting out a quick scream, he pushed at the man again, using all of his strength, causing Wade to fall.

“Wait,  _ what the actual fuck _ are you going off about-”

Kicking at Wade’s side, Peter panted, his fingers curling into the fabric of the top of his mask. Jesus, how he wished he could yank at his hair. Scowling, he kicked at Wade again, before throwing his hand back down to his side, starting to pace. 

Thinning his lips, Wade slowly sat up, his hands still raised. He moved his fingers around for a bit, watching Peter pace back and forth across the rooftop- more like  _ stomping _ , actually- mumbling to himself. Wade  _ assumed _ the vigilante was throwing him glares instead of glances (kind of hard to tell with the mask), before the kid just suddenly _ screamed _ before sobbing, and Wade had never been so confused in his life, actually. 

“O-kay, kid, Daddy Deadpool’s here to play therapist. What’s goin’ on?” Wade asked, standing up. Slowly making his way over to spandex clad hero, Wade placed his hand on his shoulder, causing the man to stop in his tracks. 

“Get the  _ fuck _ off me!” Peter yelled, slapping Wade’s wrist. He breathed heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists. “If you weren’t my fucking soulmate! Then Gwen would still be alive!” He shouted, backing up. Breathing in shakily, he rubbed at his mask, in some sort of attempt at rubbing his eyes. “I could’ve saved her! If she- if I was there in time, and if I was her soulmate I could’ve healed her, she would’ve been alive and fine, we could’ve both be in London, and I wouldn’t be  _ alone, _ and and and-” pressing his hands against his ears, he hiccuped.

Shaking his head quickly, he crouched down, pressing his face against his knees as an attempt to try and stifle the sound of him crying. “I should be in London, with Gwen. Doing, I don’t fucking know, anything. Be in a play? Become an actor? Gwen should be  _ here _ ,” he cried. 

Blowing air out, Wade rubbed the back of his neck. “Jesus Christs, kid, alright.” Stretching his arms out, he crouched beside Peter, placing his arm over the hero’s back. “Look, I don’t know who this Gwen is, but I’m sure I didn’t directly kill her. If you two were together, she was probably the next golden child.” He frowned at the choked sob the kid let out. Scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, he lifted up the bottom half of his mask. “Might want to take off your mask, or lift it up. Might work better for crying. Anyways, it’s not like I decided to be your soulmate. If anything, I wish you  _ weren’t _ my soulmate. You’re stuck with me, but I’m not going to say if this Gwen was your soulmate, you wouldn’t be able to heal her.”

Not even thinking about the fact that he’s been worried about people figuring out his identity for years, he immediately just ripped his mask off, before burying his face in it. It was already a mess of snot and tears on the inside, might as well paint that beautiful portrait on the outside too. “Why?” He said in between sobs, his voice slightly muffled. 

Rubbing small circles onto Peter’s back, Wade leaned back, falling on his ass before crossing his legs. Propping his head up with his free hand, he continued to rub Peter’s back. “You can’t heal what’s dead, baby. Okay, yeah, Wolvie and I are basically immortal, but we’re talking about soulmates here, not crazy healing factors. You just get the ability to heal, not revive. I’m assuming that she died, right? Not just wounded, but ended up dead?” Wade paused, waiting for some sort of response from the brunette. Sighing internally at the small nod he received, he continued. “And there it is. You couldn’t have done anything. You did your best.”

“I killed her,” Peter choked out, turning his head to glare at Wade. He rubbed his fist against his eyes, before he sat back, knees against his chest. He left his mask on top of his knees. “Was an accident. I caught her with my webbing, and the whiplash and then there was a snap.” Rubbing his face against his arm, he looked out at the city. “My fault,” he mumbled, breathing heavily, holding back another sob. He didn’t want to keep crying, not in front of Wade.

“Okay, well, I’m not going to say you didn’t, that’s just gonna be a lie then, but you tried saving her right? Of course you did, you’re Spider-Man, but point being, you didn’t purposely kill her, right?” Wade said, his hand going up to Peter’s shoulder, before going back down his back. 

Peter nodded his head, not listening to the small voice in his head telling that Wade was  _ wrong _ , and that despite not being the one that caused Gwen to the fall, he caused the whiplash, he caused the  _ snap _ of her neck, that painful sound of her body hitting the ground and breaking the bones in her fragile body. 

With a whimper, Peter hid his face in his arms, breathing shakily. “Why’re you even telling me all of this?” He asked softly, not bothering to look up.

“Well, we’re soulmates, right? I would like to think that it’s kind of in the job description to say that one should be obligated to help them out. Even if you most likely hate me.” The  _ because you think I killed your girlfriend _ was left unsaid, but it was painfully obvious that it was implied. They both knew it was being said, and it felt like it as well. 

“I wouldn’t say I hate you,” Peter sighed, looking up slightly. His mouth was still covered by his arms, but his eyes were at least visible. “Look, it wasn’t reasonable- I’m sorry. And just because we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean I’m going to automatically start acting like we didn’t just meet. I… if you want to try, sure, fine. I’m not jailbait, so don’t worry about that,” Peter sniffed, rubbed wiping at his eyes, just to make sure he didn’t have any tears left. “I really am sorry though. I don’t. Mmm. Look, like I said earlier I’ve been warned about you, and if you want to leave me and just pretend you didn’t even find out I was your soulmate, then, well,” Peter chuckled with any mirth, “go ahead. It’s okay. You can stay if you want to.”

Wade stared at the other man, his eyes wide, as well as the whites of his mask. His mouth was opened in a wide ‘o’ shape. “Why the actual living  _ fuck _ would you want someone how looks like raw hamburger meat in your life?” Wade asked, his lips curling down into a frown. 

“I don’t know. Spite, I guess? Everyone says to avoid you,” Peter said, evening out his breathing. He scratched his cheek, before stretching out. His cheeks were flushed and tear-strained, his eyes red. Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek, not wanting to think about Wade seeing him cry. “I’m uh, I’m Peter by the far. Seems fair, since I already knew your name from S.H.I.E.L.D. But that’s it I swear! I don’t know anything else, just the basics.” He nodded, toying with his mask. He slipped his fingers in, staring down at the white eyes before looking at Deadpool. 

“You’re really not joking, huh?” Wade whistled, first high pitched before dropping. The same, cliche sound in cartoons when a bomb is getting dropped. Or something like that. Point was, he was surprised. A lot. “Wow. Okay, baby boy. I’ll bite. I’ll stay here in New York, and we can do whatever soulmate’s do, ‘ight?”

“No. I just want to take it slow,” Peter said, furrowing his brow. “As if we aren’t even soulmates. I don’t really believe in soulmates,” he whispered, rubbing his arms. He was bullied as a kid for not believing in the concept. More like, he didn’t like the idea of it, and just hated it. Yeah, that. “We take it slow. I don’t want to rush this. Rushed relationships are. . .” Peter scrunched up his nose. “They’re not good, that’s something. Just because we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean I immediately want to move in with you and fuck. I want  _ time _ .”

“Gotcha,” Wade said, grinning. He couldn’t have agreed more. And if he was being completely honest, he was fine with going into a relationship, rushed, fucking immediately. Hell, that’s what basically happened with Vanessa. Granted, he’s saying  _ basically _ , but on that note, he hasn’t actually had that much of a long-term relationship with anyone since she died. Mostly just flings here and there with whoever wanted to be with someone who looked like they got put into a meat grinder before getting runned over multiple times by a garbage truck. With garbage falling on it from said garbage truck. Yeah, that was him. “Well, whenever you want, we can go on a date? Or something?”

“We can go get ice cream right now, if you want? Or-or go catch a movie?” Peter suggested, running his hand through his hair, messing with his mask. “Or we can go do something else later this week, whatever you want to do.”

“Ooooh, ice cream sounds great, let’s do that,” Wade grinned, standing up. “Come on bubble butt. So much time, so little to do.” He paused, his eyes narrowing for a second. “Scratch that, reverse it.”

Chuckling, Peter slipped his mask back on, standing up as well. “Alright Willy Wonka, let’s get out of here.” 

Wade ended calling Peter out on getting a plain flavor like chocolate, and Peter ended up screaming at the fact that Wade finished a sundae in like three minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> They part where Pete was like, "be in a play? become an actor?" is a reference to Andrew Garfield being an actor, and currently being in the play Angels in America. Which I love a lot. 
> 
> Also, I created the document on May 7. 
> 
> For almost a month, this was title "It's All Your Fault (Current Bane of My Existence)" and, honest to god, I was just watching Sherlock and said "fuck it, I'm gonna write this out, even if it does turn out shitty" because this has been some random fucking demon over my shoulders, and I've been stressed about this for weeks. Now I gotta finish it and be stressed about my exams next week. 
> 
> Also, sorry Wade's so out of character, I'm still trying to get used to his style :( he's a drastic change from characters I usually write. And I can't do his sense of humor justice because I'm dry as fuck. 
> 
> (BTW if you couldn't tell, this is a soulmate au where your soulmate can heal your wounds. Not really a plus when Wade is already basically immortal, but my boy Peter is just super angst because he thinks that if Wade wasn't his soulmate, he could've saved Gwen or healed her or something. 'Cause he thinks they would've been soulmates if Wade wasn't in the picture.)
> 
> ((Spoiler alert, even if he was her soulmate, he wouldn't have been able to heal her because she died. Soulmates don't make you immortal, they only heal wounds.))


End file.
